


holy water

by obscure_black_clouds



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, F/M, Gen, Humor, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_black_clouds/pseuds/obscure_black_clouds
Summary: How does it feel to lose everything you’ve ever had? How does it feel to have someone ready to kill for you? Percival Graves was found by MACUSA’s aurors, exhausted, injured and broken, but alive. However, they forgot to tell about that someone who was looking for him too. His partner, who was sent away by Grindelwald decided to go underground to find her friend. Nevertheless, she might have gone a little too far. Everybody have something to hide, so does she, but for now her secrets are secrets and her only concern is to find Percival Graves even if he isn’t lost anymore.





	

Pleasant silence. So they say, but whether this is true in reality? Tranquility sometimes is much stronger than emotions, silence is louder than a shout, and indifference – worse than war. In the silence, you hear the heartbeat, the sound that we have learned to ignore. It is so familiar, native, but at the same time so painful, as if each beat brakes the bones, bends the ribs, just to allow a still beating heart to see the sunlight. Or not. Perhaps it will see only darkness, because light is just an illusion.

The white walls of the room seem even whiter, and the light blinds so hard as if you look at the sun without glasses. But the light is cold, it chills to the bone, prevents warmth, leaving the cold in the bowels of thine. However, even if someone manages to get out of there, they will be freezing for years, even in the warmest places.

Hospital bed is not empty, though it seemed so. Everything is white, and even the skin of the one who lies in a hospital bed, seems made of marble as antique statues. Although, maybe he is the statue, because his eyes are too empty for a living person. Maybe he's just a realistic doll?

Brown eyes, that used to sparkle with gold, now seem black, not expressing any emotion, and jet-black hair are disheveled, mirroring a flock of crows, who are about to fly away. Sickly thin fingers are pressed painfully into white sheets, and only the slow movement of the chest suggests that this is not a doll. Just a man, broken and forgotten by all. He lies there like a thrown toy that someone got bored with. The man seems to be transparent, ephemeral and, most likely, lifeless.

The sound of someone’s steps breaks into the silence, shattering a fragile image of peace. However, maybe it wasn’t peace at all. A woman comes closer, eyeing the men who doesn’t react.

 _“Percival?”_ he flinches to the voice, and turns his head focusing at her face. _“The nurse says you don’t eat.”_

 _“I don’t want to,”_ Graves growls, _“Did you find her?”_

_“You are exhausted, Percival. You need to-”_

_“Did you find her, Seraphina?”_ he cuts off, his voice hoarse and muffled.

 _“Not yet. I’ve sent messages to Ministry, by they said she quit and presumably came back to America shortly after your abduction,”_ woman uncomfortably fidgets in her seat. Usually, she is much more confident, but now, after all the events, after them not being able to notice that their Director of Magical Security was impersonated by one of the most powerful and dark wizards in the world… Well, things weren’t going that good lately. Graves snorts, gripping the sheets even harder.

_“He will look for her-”_

_“We have him, Percival-”_

_“Then his henchmen will hunt her down. Seraphina, I literally handed her to him. We need to find her.”_

_“And we will. But for now you need to rest, Percival. Rest and get well. And then you’ll help us to find her.”_

_“I hope you’ll find her faster than I will come out of this door.”_

***

The darkness slowly settled in every corner of the city, covering it with hazy light veil of dreams and visions. The stars were filling the night sky, looking at earth with silent condescension. The city almost gone for a sleep, only couple of lunatics still on the streets looking for an adventure.

A shadow crept onto one of the window frames of an old Cathedral. You wouldn’t see it if you weren’t looking too close. It was definitely a person, someone who decided to hide. The window was round, giving the person the opportunity to extend their legs. They seemed relaxed, almost as if they just decided to look at the stars, but chose a strange point of observation. They were almost laying on their back fingering something in their hands. The person moved, the hood falling off their head, allowing the moonlight to slip to their face.

Surprisingly, it was a young woman who was twirling a short dagger in her hands. All dressed in black she was a hard thing to notice in the surrounding darkness. She carefully adjusted the hood, making sure that no one could see her face. Hiding was easy. After all, she was trained to do that.

Suddenly, she noticed a figure, cautiously walking along a deserted street. She smiled and carefully got down of her shelter, jumping gracefully onto the closest roof. Woman cared for not to be seen, so when she landed herself right behind the man he was sneaking up on, it was a surprise. It took her two easy and fast movements to grab him from behind, locking her arms around his neck, and disappear in the cold night air.

***

A lonely light-bulb was flashing from time to time, giving a weak light to a god-forgotten room, which seemed more like a basement. A man was securely bound to the chair, both with rope and magic. He was slowly coming back to his senses. The room was spinning around still blurry and reminded of something surreal. He growled and then jerked, tugging his restraints.

 _“Nice to see you’re awake, Barkridge,”_ a soft voice spoke, followed by mild steps.

 _“You?”_ he snarled, jerking again.

 _“Don’t try, those are charmed. You can’t get them off until I say so,”_ owner of the voice quietly laughed, seeing the man trying to brake free. _“Barkridge, do you know why are you here?”_

 _“Because some crazy bitch abducted me?”_ he snapped, watching a woman coming in front of him, he hood down, a slight smirk curving her lips.

 _“You are here because I want you to tell me something,”_ she sat down onto the boxes behind her. _“We can do it easy way if you want. I have no interest in killing Grindelwald’s henchmen.”_

_“Go to hell!”_

_“Or, we can do it the hard way,”_ she huffed, looking at him, amused.

 _“I won’t tell you anything, (Y/N),”_ he spat staring angrily.

 _“I can take it, if I want, but I hoped you’d make it easier for both of us,”_ she sighed, standing up. _“I still gonna ask. Where is Percival Graves?”_

_“Even if I knew I wouldn’t tell you, filthy piece of-”_

_“Enough,”_ she waved her hand, silencing him instantly. _“I don’t want to waste my time. You know what I’ve done for past three months. So, I ask again. Where is Percival Graves?”_

 _“Fuck you,”_ Barkridge growled again, leaning forward, literally spitting words into her face.

 _“You made your choice. Okay, then,”_ she calmly reached for her wand. Dark piece of wood was a perfect extension of (Y/N), representing each and every part of her, beginning with her movements and ending with a wild flicker in her eyes. _“Legilimens.”_

She rushed into his head like a squall, filling his scull with magic and pain. Last part wasn’t her goal to be honest, but breaking into someone’s mind wasn’t the most pleasant experience for both of them. And, moreover, (Y/N) wasn’t going to stand on ceremony acting gentle. She already wasted too much time, so she had to be quick. (Y/N) pushed harder, going farther. Pictures were flickering around her, echoes merged into a cacophony of sounds, pounding in her own head.

**_Nothing._ **

(Y/N) backed away, both physically and mentally. She frowned staring at him and breathing heavily. There were some hints where Percival could be, but still nothing in particular. However, she saw someone who could know. (Y/N) pulled a knife out of her high boot, and carefully placed it right in front of Barkridge, who was staring at her questionably.

 _“What the hell are you doing?”_ he rasped, eyeing her movements as she straightened up and pulled her hood up again, covering her face.

 _“Giving you a chance. Good luck, Barkridge,”_ she rasped, walking towards the exit. (Y/N) stopped just for a second in front of the door and waved her wand slightly. _“Incendio.”_

A bright spark jumped onto wooden boxes, instantly blooming into a hot fire. (Y/N) quickly left ignoring insulting shouts of Barkridge. If he survived, he would have a chance for revenge anyway. However, (Y/N) doubted he would make it. A few did. After all, over this time she proved at least one thing. Miserable is the one who gets in her way.

***

 _“We can’t allow it happen again, Madam President!”_

A Pentagram office was full of Aurors, including Seraphina Picquery herself.

 _“Are you sure it was caused by magic, Mr. Lane?”_ she calmly asked, looking at the report about a fire at the city suburbs.

 _“Yes we are, madam President. We looked up into other cases and it’s not the first one. At least ten cases that weren’t solved, during last three month. All of them connected to Grindelwald,”_ tall, lively auror reported gesturing to the papers on the table. For last two weeks, Randolph Lane was in charge, and though he was an amazing employee, Seraphina missed working with Graves. Percival was much calmer and more… mature.

_“His men caused them?”_

_“No, madam, and this is the case. They were the victims, as if someone hunted them down and-”_

Randolph didn’t finish, interrupted by a rapidly opening door. All of the aurors instantly turned their heads, some of them even pulled out their wands startled by a sudden sound. However, a person who stood in the doorway wasn’t an enemy, though looked like he’d goth through hell.

 _“Percival, what are you doing?”_ Seraphina inquired, frowning and watching and Graves made his way to the table, obviously putting a titanic amount of effort into it.

 _“Working,”_ he rasped, leaning onto the table. _“Continue, Lane, I would like to listen.”_

Randolph glanced at the President not sure what to do.

 _“Everybody out,”_ she cut off, staring at Graves. Aurors quickly left casting glances at Percival, both curious and even scared. A light wind of whispers brushed over them before door closed. _“Percival, what the hell?”_

 _“I told you. Working,”_ he stated and sat into the armchair, grimacing in pain.

_“You should be in the medical wing. You-”_

_“Are not recovered, I know that. But I’m okay enough to work in the office,”_ Graves took couple of papers to take a look. He frowned, reading.

_“We have people to take care of it. Randolph-”_

_“Is stupid. You are looking for (Y/N) and she, obviously,”_ he gestured to the papers, _“is looking for Grindelwald.”_

 _“Why are you so sure it’s her handiwork?”_ Seraphina asked, crossing her arms.

_“Who else would be reckless and, what’s more important skillful enough, to attack Grindelwald men?”_

_“Though it makes sense, we can’t be sure,”_ Seraphina sighed and then glanced at Percival with a mischievous spark in her eyes. _“And even if so, I’m not sure (Y/N) is after Grindelwald.”_

 _“Why’s that?”_ Graves asked closing his eyes for a moment.

 _“Because she would know that we have him. And she attacked two days ago. I think she is after someone else,”_ Seraphina’s voice suddenly became softer and Graves noticed a slight smile on her lips. He raised his eyebrow, asking. _“You, Percival. If it’s (Y/N), she’s looking for you.”_

 _“Why are you so sure?”_ he rasped, clenching his hands.

 _“Because it started right after your disappearance. And she is far more likely to kill for you then for him.”_ Seraphina watched his reaction. Despite the fact that Percival was incredibly good in hiding his emotions, she was even better in reading him. Especially now, when he was hurt. Graves looked away, clenching his teeth.

_“You are overrating her-”_

_“Feelings toward you? You don’t know the half of it. You were the first person she agreed to work with as a partner. After what happened in Berlin. She was the only person you trusted enough to become friends, Percival. I think it’s you, who underrates her loyalty. She quit her job, and now, most probably is hunting down people just to get to you. I think it’s enough to speak about something more than just colleagues, Percival.”_

_“You really think she does that just to find me?”_ Graves asked, glancing at Seraphina at last.

 _“If it’s really her, that yes,”_ Seraphina nodded. _“I can easily imagine her burning this city down just to dig you out of aches.”_ She could see a slight spark appeared in man’s eyes, something she couldn’t really comprehend. However, as a woman, Seraphina could see that there wasn’t just friendship behind his eyes. _“Come back to the hospital. I’ll ask Randolph to bring you all the paper,”_ she saw slight satisfaction in his eyes. _“However you’re not allowed to go into field, is this clear?”_

“Yes, madam President,” he nodded, standing up and carefully moving to the door. _“Thank you.”_

Seraphina smiled, wondering how many emotions he was hiding behind those eyes. But one thing was clear.

Miserable is the one, who gets in the way of Percival Graves.


End file.
